


Green and Blue

by TinderWulf



Series: Green and Blue [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Kink-Meme prompt: "In my head, Kolyat and Feron are somehow broskis. Like, really good friends.</p><p>So, being the (adorable)smart ass that Feron is, sneaks into Kolyat's apartment and Kolyat returns home to find his fellow drell kicking back on his coach with a porno playing on the vid screen. Kolyat would be flipping shit "y u in my apartment, bitch?" and Feron would just be focused on the porn "Guess wat Liara accidently recorded<3"... And Feron laughing the whole time. -And bonus if its Shrios and Kolyat has to meet up with them for lunch later that day.<br/>Better yet, Kolyat not being able to look at the commander without his throat frills fluttering/expanding (out of embarrassment, mortification, and maybe maybe arousal since it's commander fucking shepard) and his dad is a bit curious as to why his son reacts in such a way...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, please overlook any typos I miss.  
> I do not own the characters, but I had fun making them do naughty things.

When the clock chimed for shift change, Kolyat let a sigh of relief pass his lips. Two full days off. Working for C-Sec wasn't too bad, but it was boring. It was better than the humid air of Kahje though. 

He filed his last report before standing and stretching. He was a little too tall for his desk and his back hurt from having to hunch over. His chair was a standard folding chair. He wouldn't complain though. It was already difficult enough with the rumors of Commander Shepard getting him work here. He didn't want his co-workers thinking he was one of Bailey's favorites.

"Son, get outta here while you can."

"I am Bailey, I just wanted to file the report I was working on." Bailey nodded looking down at his desk strewn with datapads. He looked back up to Kolyat, "You have breakfast with your dad and Shepard in the morning?"

"Yes." 

"Well, enjoy the time off."

Kolyat made his farewells before leaving the office and heading towards home. His apartment wasn't grand. It was a small one bedroom apartment, but it was in a decent neighborhood and the neighbors weren't loud.

He refused to let his father pay for it which seemed to make the assassin deflate. Kolyat told him he could get him a simple security system instead of paying for the apartment. That was the first time Kolyat had seen his father move so fast. He was pretty sure if he had blinked he would have missed his father's exit entirely. Less than 3 hours later, a turian, quarian, and a human in a hood all stood at his door holding boxes with a security company label on it. The team installing it was the commander's housewarming gift, as was a small potted desert plant. A cactus it was called. His father showed up shortly after with a giant krogan and a human with half his faced scarred, all carrying large furniture boxes. Thane looked sheepish after they deposited the boxes in the bedroom. 

"I only wished to get you started. A comfortable bedroom will help." 

Kolyat had been planning to sleep on the couch he had bought from a second-hand store. "Thank you, Father. You are going to help me put it all together, right?" 

Hours later, a new security system and a new bedroom set were in place. It was only after his father left that Kolyat noticed the mattress was made specifically for drell. He set his cactus on his bedside table, next to his small sun lamp before enjoying his first full night of comfortable sleep. His father had been right.

He shook his head from his thoughts. He was looking forward to breakfast. While there relationship wasn't father/son exactly, the friendship they had found once they were able to move forward was enjoyable. 

There was his door. Home sweet home, as Bailey says.


	2. Chapter 2

"Feron! What the fuck are you doing, man? I thought we agreed you'd be normal and _knock_ , you know...not break in." He hears a drell moan from the direction of the vid screen. "Oh jeez, Feron. Turn that crap off! How can you watch porn in someone else's place?" 

Feron turned it off before turning towards Kolyat with a grin Kolyat hadn't seen on his face before. "This one is special though. Just watch it later. Besides, your vid screen is huge. Oh, and you're out of food."

"Yeah, well if you replaced what you ate sometimes, I would have more." 

"Come on let's grab some food before I leave. Liara needs me to do some work."

\--

Two hours and a bag of fresh groceries later, Kolyat makes his way back inside his apartment. He goes from room to room making sure everything is as it should be. A habit his father begged him to start, just to be safe. He flops down on his couch and turns on the vid screen in hopes of finding something decent to watch before he goes to bed. 

He freezes when he sees his father and Shepard on the screen, in what he assumes are their quarters on the Normandy. Shepard is near a desk while Thane feeds and watches fish swim. The angle from somewhere opposite the fish tanks. Kolyat should stop watching, he knows he should stop, but he can't help but be curious about them. _What is a normal day for them like?_

Shepard moves towards the steps, her left hand running along Thane's shoulders before she makes her way down, disappearing from the camera's view. 

_'Thane.'_

_"Yes, Siha."_

Thane turns and moves down the stairs, a new camera angle replacing the last. This time the angle comes from above the stairs, aiming towards a large bed and a desk next to the bed. 

_"You stole 3 of my kills today."_

Thane's hands move from behind his back to his sides, he stops and shifts his weight from foot to foot. His back to the camera.

Kolyat's interest was peaked. He noticed a small icon on the bottom right of the screen, quickly activating it. Several thumbnails of different camera angles popped up at the bottom of the screen. He flicked through them quickly. One angle was about waist level, Shepard's clothed stomach in the way, but when she shifted it was a perfect side view of the bed and the front of a desk. Another angle showing the desk near the bed, the bed, a chair, and clothing storage. One more camera behind the bed angled toward the front of the quarters showing the whole bed, most of a couch and coffee table, a glass case with ship models and the door to the quarters. The door showing a red 'locked' hologram on it. Four camera's in total.


	3. Chapter 3

Thane licked his lips, his frills expanding slighty, in fear or excitement Kolyat wasn't sure. 

_"Well? Have anything to say for yourself?"_

_"No, Siha."_

_"I see."_ Shepard stared at Thane, Thane unmoving. _"You know what to do."_ Thane nodded. Shepard sat back in the chair next to the clothing storage. Thane kneeled before her, removing her boots and socks. Her uniform came next, but when Thane tried to remove her tank top she slapped his hands away. 

_"This is the third time this month, Thane, that you have taken my kills. I think I have been too lax in your punishment. Get the box and place it on the bed then strip."_

Thane stood, his erection pressing against his leathers. Kolyat shifted on the couch, unsure of how he should be feeling about what he was seeing, but unable to stop watching.

Shepard stayed in the chair while Thane sat the box on the bed and began stipping -removing his shoes first. Thane undressed quickly, piling everything on a chair near the coffee table then turned to face Shepard, his erection standing proudly. 

Kolyat swallowed. His father was highly attractive. His muscles near perfection, his scale shining under the rooms lighting. _No wonder so many stare at him._ Thane ignored every man or woman that tried to gain his attention, his eyes only for Shepard. Kolyat's attention was broken when Shepard moved to the box on the bed, running her finger over the lid affectionately before opening it. It looked like a sniper rifle case. 

Kolyat leaned forward, as if trying to get a look in the box. He growls when there is no zoom. All angles to view the contents being blocked by the rooms occupants. _Of course there is no zoom, it's recorded not live._ He's confused when Shepard brings out a small strip of leather. 

_"Wrap this around yourself, Thane. No stroking."_

Thane puts the cock ring on, breathing a little faster. Kolyat's attention was once again brought back to Shepard when she pulled a small paddle out of the box. 

_"Bend over your desk, Thane. You get three swats for stealing three kills. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, Siha."_

Thane moved to the desk next to the bed, spreading his feet apart then bracing his hands on the desk top. Shepard squeezed her breast with her free hand as she slowly made her way to stand behind Thane. Kolyat changed the camera angle, getting a side view of Thane over his desk awaiting his punishment. Shepard ran a finger over Thane's fluttering frills, down his chest and waist before giving his cock a squeeze making Thane thrust his hips, a moan escaping his lips. Kolyat sucked in a breathe, his own cock pushing harder against the leather of his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

After taking her place behind and to the left side of Thane, Shepard began to rub her hands on Thane's muscular buttocks, occassionaly letting her nails scrap along the scales. 

_"Tell me, Thane. Which was the first kill you took from me."_

Thane's voice rough, _"The krogan."_

_Mmm. The krogan whose shields I had whittled down. You shot him in the eye as I was about to move in for the kill. Am I correct?"_

_"Yes, Siha."_ Thane's voice a husky whipser. 

Kolyat tensed as Shepard brought her arm back. He feels bad for watching. His finger hovers over the stop button, but it plays on. Kolyat jerks when the paddle lands on Thane's right cheek. His cock twitches when Thane grunts. 

_"Next, Thane?"_

_"Vorcha."_ Thane is breathing faster, his voice still an aroused whisper. 

_"That's right, a flamer. You know I love to make those explode."_ Kolyat held his breath when she swung her arm back again, his cock twitching when the paddle landed on the same cheek, releasing a shaky breath when Thane's hips rock forward trying to find friction. 

_"And the last, Thane?"_

_"The charging krogan."_

_"Yes. The very same krogan I was about to try my new pistol on. My Paladin, Thane. Don't move."_

Kolyat was expecting the third swat. He watches in confusion when Shepard rounds the end of the bed, stopping in front of the box. He switches angles again, Thane's ass greeting him. He watches as Shepard removes her panties, noticing the strip of hair there, but leaving her shirt on. The hair was odd but not unattractive. He turns his attention to what Shepard his holding. Kolyat isn't sure what it is. She sets it on the bed directly behind Thane, along with a bottle. 

_"I think just for not letting me try my new pistol on that krogan that you are going to get a special punishment, Thane, but first..."_

Kolyat jerks slightly as the sound of the unexpected swat filled the room, then stares in disbelief when Shepard squats on the balls of her feet behind his father, spreading his cheeks before running her tongue from his testicles to his asshole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some chapters are short and I apologize. I just find it easier for editing and posting if I post the same way I did on the meme. Less confusing if I keep with my already numbered chapters.

Thane's moan was enough for Kolyat to realize his mouth was hanging open. He couldn't believe his father was letting someone..touch him there. Kolyat wasn't a virgin, but he wasn't that experienced. And that area was so...intimate, but there Shepard was with her face buried in his fathers ass and Thane bending over further, sticking his ass out for her. Kolyat switches angles again back to the side view of them. 

Shepard grabs the items from behind her, _"Prepare yourself, Thane."_

Thane takes the offered bottle with a shaking hand, while Shepard explains her new toy. 

_"This 'gun' is new too, Thane. This piece goes inside me to send feedback to my g-spot. This little nub will send feedback to my clitoris. And this button will make it form itself to me. No straps required. It's like I've grown a penis."_ Shepard runs her hands up Thane's back, _"I'm going to fuck you 'til I cum. And if you're a good boy Thane, and keep your hands off of your cock, I might let you have me after."_

Shepard moans when she lubricates her cock. Kolyat feels heat pool in his stomach again. His erection had waned during his confusion. 

Shepard pushes Thane down onto his elbows, spreading his legs a little more, Thane's erection bobbing with the movement. She eased the tip of the cock into Thane and stopped, rubbing her hands up and down his hips. Both breathing hard. Thane released an aggravated growl before pushing himself back, taking more inside. 

_"Fuck, Thane! That feels so good."_

She pushes her hips flush against Thane's ass. Shepard anchors herself to Thane by grabbing his shoulders, her head thrown back as Thane grinds his ass against her. She moves one arm to wrap around Thane's waist before she begins thrusting, both moaning. 

Kolyat squeezes his cock through his pants. He's never seen anything like this. Porn vids were nothing compared to this. 

Shepard stops, his father whining when she pulls out. _"Get on the bed, bend over a pillow with your ass in the air. Your cock better remain untouched."_

Kolyat changes the angle again, this time a closer side view of them from the camera pointing towards the door. Shepard removes her shirt before pushing her cock back into Thane, thrusting hard. Thane moans into the pillow, Shepard's eyes closed, mouth open slightly in ecstacy. Her thrusting quickly becomes erratic, a flush rising up her body, her nipples hardening. Hoarse moans leave her mouth before Kolyat realizes she is peaking, her rough thrusts slowing to a stop. 

She pulls out before pushing the button that will release the tool from her, her hands shaking. She drops the toy on the floor in between the bed and the desk before turning back to Thane who is still in position.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Sit up and face me."_ Thane does, taking extra care to keep his erection from touching her. 

_"You've been a good boy letting me play with my new toy."_ Kolyat had freed his erection when Shepard was nearing her peak, stroking himself lazily. His cock twitches with his fathers when Shepard says 'good boy'. 

Shepard removes the cock ring from Thane, a shudder and a coarse moan leaving him as his hips jerk, trying to find friction. 

_"You may have me."_

Thane grabbed her neck forcing their lips together while he used his body to push her down on her back then placing a pillow under hips. 

Kolyat stroked himself faster. 

Thane broke the kiss kneeling in between Shepard's spread legs wasting no time in burying himself inside her. He kissed her brows, lips, and chin in apology for the roughness of his entry. She spread her legs apart more as Thane sat up all the way to watch as he thrust himself inside of her. Kolyat gripped himself harder while his father pounded into Shepard, her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Thane's frills began fluttering fast, a deep growl leaving his throat. 

Kolyat came. His father following. 

Kolyat opened his eyes to the sight of his father nuzzling Shepard. Both smiling after sharing something so...amazing. Sharing kisses and soft words Kolyat couldn't hear. He felt guilty. He should have stopped watching. He couldn't think of a time when he had seen his father so happy. Where it should have made him angry after so many years of not having a father, he felt...at peace. Who knew porn of your father and his girlfriend could be healing? 

How was he going to have breakfast with them after seeing this?


	7. Chapter 7

[0430: Did you watch the vid I left you yet, bro?]

0434: I hate you so much.

[0435: Totally hot, right? Your father's ass...]

0435: I don't want to talk about it.

[0436: Oh come on! I didn't get to watch it all, you've gotta tell me how it ended?]

0438: Not telling. 

[0438: That's the only copy though! The file was deleted.]

0439: Fine, they fucked each other, they came, the end.

[0440: You are such a downer, Kol.]

0441: It was hot. That is all you will get from me and if anyone hears it I know it will have come out of your mouth.

[0441: Knew I should have taken it with me.]

0442: How am I supposed to look at them over breakfast?

[0442: Simple. You say, "Hey, watched you fuck, it was hot as hell, let's talk threesome.]

0445: You give shitty advice, man.

[0446: Yeah, sorry. At least you have some hot porn on lonely nights. All I have is Liara yelling because I made a copy of it before she knew it was there. The cameras are deactivated now. She is currently making sure any other private areas on the Normandy are, in fact private. Bummer too, those two are kinky.]

0448: Oh, poor you.

[0448: I gotta go. Liara is about to go off again. This time I might not survive. I may have also found some old porn of her dad, haha!! If you don't hear from me, drink a beer in my honor.]

0448: You got it bro, good luck.


	8. Chapter 8

Kolyat got very little sleep in between the erotic dreams and Feron's first message, but he managed a few hours after he talked with Feron. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a quick shower. Once he was dressed he grabbed the small movie-pad that the video was saved on and headed out to the breakfast he had been dreading all night. 

They weren't there yet when he arrived. He was glad. He grabbed a table in the back, like his father liked, then pretended to look at the menu while waiting. Ten very long minutes later, Shepard's laughter pulls him from his thoughts. She was wearing a v-cut tank top that showed off some cleavage and shorts that showed off her long legs. His fathers lips teasing just below her ear. _Goddess, this is going to be a long breakfast._ His frill was fluttering lightly. That would be impossible to hide. He just hoped his father thought he was uncomfortable.

"Kolyat."

"Father. Shepard."

"How is work?" Shepard always asked him that. He always gave the same answer. 

"Boring, but it could be worse." 

She nodded like she always does. So far so good, until he looked up and saw her tracing her collar bone with her finger while scanning the menu. Kolyat quickly looked to his father to take his mind of that simple, arousing action, but his father was licking honey off of his finger. Thane's tongue darting out to catch a bit on his bottom lip while his other hand stirred the honey into the tea. Kolyat put his head in his hands, his frills fluttering again, and his breath coming faster. When his father touched his elbow with a concerned look, he quickly excused himself to go to the restroom. 

Thankfully the bathroom was empty. Kolyat walked into an empty stall, closing the then resting his forehead on the door, a memory surfacing before he can silence it.

_Her hips snap into his, his back arching, hands clenching the sheets as he moans...Her nails digging into his hips as she comes down from her release, exhausted.... 'Good boy'....tongues battle, her wrists pinned above her head when he thrusts into her, her back arches...._

He comes out of the memory breathing heavily, an aroused growl in his thoat, frill flushed and expanded. 

"I'm never going to get through this.", he says outloud before banging his head on the stall door several times. He opens the door to go splash his face with cold water, but stops in his tracks when he sees his father leaning against the bathroom door with a smirk on his lips.

Kolyat hangs his head in shame, "How much did you hear, Father?" Kolyat moves to the sink, bending over it to splash his face. 

"All of it."

Kolyat remains leaning over the sink, water dripping off of his nose. "Please do not make me speak of it, Father. Please." He is unable to stop a small noise of shame and arousal when Thane stops near him, handing him a paper towel. 

"Kolyat?" Thane somewhat confused, squeezes Kolyat's shoulder. 

"Yes, father." Kolyat's voice a rough whisper. 

"Tell me what shames you." 

_I watched your HOT girlfriend fuck you in the ass and I liked it._

He shakes his head no, "Listen, I'm going to go home. Take this." Kolyat hands over the movie-pad. "And please father, do not play it until you are in private." Kolyat leaves quickly, muttering an apology to his father and another as he passed by Shepard.

He masturbates again as soon as he checks to make sure his apartment is clear. He is filled with guilt and shame after the powerful release.

-

Three hours later Kolyat was jostled awake by an incoming ping, one he was somewhat terrified to answer.

_Incoming message from: T. Krios, SSV Normandy:_

[1221: Kolyat?]

 

...


	9. Chapter 9

1229: Yes, father?

[1234: May I ask where you got it?]

1235: Feron. The hardcopy is deleted, the cameras disabled, and I'm sure Liara beat him. You have the only copy.

[1237: That is a relief, I must admit. Your reactions this morning?]

1240: Please father. 

[1241: You were aroused by what you saw?]

[1253: Kolyat?]

1253: Yes.

[1254: Ah. This is why you were ashamed? You should not be.]

1255: It doesn't stop me from feeling ashamed, father. Shepard isn't reading this, is she?

[1256: No, she has an appointment with the human Councilor. She hasn't seen the video yet.]

1256: Good then you can delete it before she knows. 

[1258: As much as I would like to, she would find out from Liara then I would be sleeping on the couch. I prefer the bed.]

1258: I wouldn't want to sleep on the couch either. Were you and mom like that?

[1301: No. Your mother was very reserved. She was taught that sex was to be for reproduction, not pleasure. We did not venture out of the 'normal'. Normal was exciting for her, which made it exciting for me.]

1303: So it is better with Shepard.

[1304: It is different. I loved your mother deeply, Kolyat.]

1304: I know father, but that doesn't answer my question.

[1306: Shepard accepts all of me, faults included. My job used to bring me shame, but at Shepard's side I help bring light to the galaxy through her. Being with someone who accepts every part of me is...freeing.] 

1307: I think I understand. So..you steal her kills to get...punished?

[1307: Uh..yes.]

1308: It looked painful.

[1308: It was a pleasurable pain. You were aroused by watching that?]

1309: Yes.

[1309: And when she took me from behind?]

1309: Yes.

[1310: When she found pleasure?]

1310: I had never seen a human climax before.

[1311: And when I used her body for my own release?]

1311: Yes.

1315: Father?

[1316: I apologize, EDI had some questions of drell culture. It is natural to feel aroused by what you saw Kolyat. I am not angry or embarrassed.]

1317: But I got off watching my _father_ and his girlfriend! How is that natural or acceptable?

[1320: It is more common than you think, Kolyat. Voyeurism is a large sexual kink in all species. Finding a family member attractive is fairly common among unmated adults in our culture. Not long ago, many had to reproduce to help bring our population numbers up. Love was rare then, it was more like friendship marriages between family. Cousins mostly. It was hard to trust outside of one's family. It was necessary for our species to survive. The human species has a big stigma on it, however. The human church banned 'incest' to a certain level because of the deformed and unhealthy children that came from those unions. Drell have no such problem except between parents and their offspring. We do not speak of it outside of Kahje. We are not ashamed but we are a private people. EDI is sending you what information I gave her.]

1323: So I'm not a total freak. 

[1323: No, you are not a freak.]

[1324: Shepard has returned to the ship, Kolyat. We will continue later, after I have spoken with her. Pray Liara and Feron survives her wrath.]

1324: Good luck, father.

..


	10. Chapter 10

To: Kolyat Krios  
From: EDI@ssvnormandysr2.enet  
Subject: Drell Culture

Kolyat,

In the old ways of drell culture, many drell traveled in clans. The alpha couple were the head of the clan. Alpha's were the oldest and wisest of the clans. Most clans in the old days married between cousins, however both parties had to consent. Turning down a marriage proposal was always accepted. Drell can mate with cousins, first or second and so on, without having poor health side effects to their young. Half-siblings could as well, although that was rarely needed for clan growth, and mostly frowned upon if the children were raised together as siblings.

There were smaller clans that could request entrance into a large clan or clans that could partner through alpha marriages. Marriages were one spouse only for anyone, you could not have multiple living spouses. 

Drell are considered children until the family alpha couple approve his or her coming of age. To qualify in current times, you must be eighteen years of age, have graduated from basic school, and passed all required tasks given to you by your family alpha's. It is usually decided by the alpha of the same gender. Your grandfather, as your male family alpha, presented you your collar when you were 18 years of age. In the old days, it was a simple bracelet or necklace with the clan insignia. It is rare but an alpha can deny you adult status simply based on your emotional maturity. He/She would likely give a time when they would re-evaluate. 

Once you are considered an adult, you are welcomed into adult society where you can work, choose a mate, raise a family, or leave Kahje. It was much the same in the old days. Very few clan members left their clans to start their own, unless the clan became too large. Then the alphas would choose a couple to lead the new clan. 

Sexuality was private between mates just as it is today. Sometimes a couple would invite a person to share their bed. However, there were restrictions. No father could mate his daughter, and no mother could mate their son. Such unions were not allowed. You must remember that all are consenting adults and can say no without fear of repercussions. Both had to approve of the guest the other wished to invite in. Both did not have to join, but had to be present. Once the mating was completed with the invited guest, the couple would mate to confirm their unity and devotion to each other and their clan. It is done quietly, no one outside the three and/or a messenger sent to extend the invitation knowing. It was considered an honor to be invited by an alpha couple. It was not practiced by all, it depended on personal preference. As I said earlier, sexuality is private. 

As the drell grew into a more technological species, most of the old ways were left behind. However when the few drell the hanar could save were brought to Kahje, the family alpha's began to bring the old ways back into modern life. This has helped your population considerably. Drell today are free to choose any free mate they wish, so long as they are of age and their alpha has given them their 'coming of age' collar, welcoming them into adult society. It is not uncommon for many to choose within their clans. 

There is little else on the subject. You would have to ask your clan alpha, drell do not put it in writing. With a perfect memory, they do not need to. I was able to find this via your father. 

After the drell learned how 'incest' is viewed by most of human and asari societies, they wished to keep it to themselves. 

-EDI

P.S. I can send you information on similar cultures within other species if you wish.  
\-----------


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell do you mean you want to watch him take me?" 

Thane pulled her onto his lap from his seat on the couch, kissing brow. "I want to watch my son bring you pleasure, Siha."

"But he is your _son_." 

Thane kissed down her neck as he wrapped an arm around her back, the other running up and down her bare thigh. "I know. I want to watch him thrust himself inside of you. I want to see you run your nails down his back, grab his ass and grind yourself against him like I do to you when you tease me too much with your new toy." He bites her shoulder as his fingers graze her damp panties. 

"Would I have to watch you with someone else, Thane?"

"No. I just want to share you with my son. No others."

"When?" 

He pushes aside her panties and slides his fused fingers inside of her, her head falling back exposing more of her neck to his lips. "Tonight. We will go to his apartment while he is asleep. I will watch you both enjoy each other, then I will take you." He removes his fingers from her. 

"Tease.", she mumbles. 

"I would like it to be easy for Kolyat to bring you pleasure." 

"And this would not ruin what you and I share? You would not get jealous?"

"No. I love you deeply, Siha, and I know you love me. I am secure in our relationship. Kolyat knows you are my mate."

"I'm afraid I will ruin what you two have been building."

"It will not. I have already spoken to him about what he saw. He was not upset except for the part about finding me attractive. He was shamed. He should not have been. We had a nice, open and honest conversation." 

Shepard nodded, her bottom lip in between her teeth, thinking. "Wait! He watched this! Of course he did, how did I miss you telling me that part."

"He was highly aroused by this vid. He enjoyed watching you take me from behind and he enjoyed watching you be taken." 

She shuddered when his lips ghosted across her ear. "You aren't fighting fair." 

"You do not have to say yes, Siha. I will not think less of you."

"No others?"

"Just Kolyat."

"No one will know?"

"Between the three of us only."

"Okay, Thane. I agree."

\---

A/N: I know! A 3 chapter update is crazy right? I was able to edit/polish a little faster today.


	12. Chapter 12

Kolyat was startled awake when his bed shifted. "Feron, my bed isn't yours, go sleep on the couch...and start knocking." 

He was confused when he heard a male drell laugh that was not Feron's. He opened his eyes to the sight of his father standing next to the bed, removing his clothes, frill slightly expanded.

He turned when Shepard spoke, "We aren't Feron, but we could come back another time if you want." She crawled up the bed over Kolyat's blankets and settled on his lap, running her hands over his naked torso. 

His voice husky, hands gripping the blanket, "I don't understand."

"I wished to watch you enjoy my mate, Kolyat. However, you can decline and we will go home." 

Kolyat moved his hands up Shepard's thighs, resting them on her hips. "I am not that experienced and I know only what I've read on the extranet about human females."

"Your father will guide you if you need help." 

She guided his hands to her breasts, squeezing before she removed her shirt. Kolyat quickly flipped her on her back taking her left nipple into his mouth, rolling her right with his right hand. She gasped and arched her into Kolyat's touch, both Krios men trilled with pleasure. The bed shifted as Thane sat down naked, his back against the headboard, his erection swaying with the movement. Kolyat growled when he saw Thane run a finger over tip of his erection, watching his son please Shepard. Thane returned the growl. Arousal, approval, and joy. 

Kolyat moved his lips down Shepard's body, licking and suckling on his way to her core. He watched her as he removed her panties -her eyes half open, breasts heaving from heavy breathing. Her hands moved to grip the small bars on the headboard when he spread her legs, and when he sucked her clit between his lips, her back arched off the bed. Thane's frills expanding with arousal, his fingers twitching to stroke himself.

Kolyat alternated between lapping and sucking. He had read about this, noting the small similarities and differences between species. It was nearly identical to drell females but this was his first time doing it to a human, he was unsure if he was doing it right, at least until Thane spoke. 

"She is close Kolyat, anchor her legs." 

Kolyat did as he was told, keeping the pressure on her clit when her hips began to move against his lips. He hummed low at the sight of her rolling herself onto his mouth, the combined sensations enough to make her climax. Her legs tightened around his shoulders, her body froze and a ragged moan left her mouth. He kissed and lapped gently until her body relaxed, then he moved his mouth back up her body, pushing down his shorts and kicking them off.


	13. Chapter 13

Shepard ran her hands down his chest and waist when he tasted her lips. She met his lips eagerly, her tongue and teeth teasing his bottom lip. He felt her fingers guiding his cock to her entrance, he quickly looked to his father for permission, entering with an impatient thrust at Thane's approval, all three moaning when he hilted. He moved a hand to rest under her head, putting his weight on the arm, using his free hand to grip her hip. He thrust hard into her, his lips suckling and nibbling her neck and lips. He shuddered when her nails scraped slowly down his back, bit her shoulder when his father moaned. His thrusts became erratic when she grabbed his ass and ground herself into him with each thrust. He thrust once, twice, then once more before finding his release inside her, growling his pleasure too low for her to hear, moaning into her throat when he pulled out, giving her bite mark a soft kiss before laying down on her left. 

He opened his eyes when he heard his father's low growls of arousal. Thane turned Shepard on her stomach placing a pillow under her lower stomach to angle her hips, Shepard watching Thane over her shoulder. Kolyat watched as his father spread her legs slighty before pushing himself into her. He thrust into Shepard with quick, short thrusts, eager to reach his peak. Kolyat heard him growl before Shepard did. Thane leaned forward, his left arm near her shoulder supporting his weight, his right wrapping around Shepard's waist, pulling her against him as he plowed into her, desperate. He moaned and rested his forehead against Shepard's back as his release flowed through his body, pouring himself into Shepard as she reached back to pull his hips tighter against her. 

Kolyat pushed Shepard's unbound hair from her face while his father lay on her, catching his breath. She smiled, pulling him in for a chaste kiss while Kolyat ran a hand up and down Thane's back slowly. Thane pulled out as gently as he could, rubbing Shepard's back at her somewhat pained hiss, soothing her. She rolled onto her back while he and Kolyat arranged the pillows and fixed the blankets. They crawled into bed on each side of her, arms overlapping across her waist, her hands over their arms. 

They fall asleep wrapped in warmth.

\---

Feron snuck in the door, hoping to get some sleep before Liara found him again. It was around breakfast time and he found it odd that Kolyat wasn't up yet. _Lazy ass._ He made his way to Kolyat's room intent to wake him up but stopped as soon as he entered, dropping his cup of tea when he noticed three guns pointed at him by three very naked people. Three very naked, armed, and just rudely awakened people.

"Feron, I told you to knock bro."

"You lucky son of a..."

"It would be wise, Feron, to not mention this to anyone. Ever."

"Of course, Thane."

"Now please be so kind as to leave and go get us breakfast. And coffee."

"Of course, Shepard."

"And, Feron?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Knock."

Feron left the apartment in a daze. Kolyat was a lucky bastard. 

_I'm so getting details._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an additional chapter -an epilogue- that I will post separately. It doesn't quite fit in here. It could pass as a continuation or a stand alone.
> 
> A sequel was request with Feron. I have 2 fills to finish before I can begin, however.


End file.
